Hendring Limited (UK)
(1988-1999?) Nickname: "The Thief", "Golden Hendring Award", "One of the Longest Home Video Logos Ever", "Hendring of Doom", "Hendring Security System", Logo: We fade to inside a house. We see a table with a bowl of golden objects and a golden award statuette on it. The camera pans to the award, which has "HENDRING" written in gold on it. We pan to the statuette's head. The camera then defocuses from the statuette to the curtains and door behind. A thief then appears behind the door. His face is obscured by the curtains. We never see his face in the logo. He seemingly looks around to see if anyone has seen him. Then, he opens the door, comes in the house and pushes off the curtains. We then fade to his point of view. A fireplace and a chair are seen. We fade to another shot. Curtains blowing from the wind, the thief walks next to the table, a TV and a VCR. The latter suddenly turns on. We cut to a closer shot. A square-shaped button with a black pause symbol overlapped by a red play symbol (forming an H) is seen on the VCR. Throughout the logo, the play symbol glows red repeatedly. We cut back to the thief's point of view and we see he walks and looks around. He walks past a desk with a lamp, and we see a painting on the wall. We fade to a shot where we see the curtains blowing in front of the table with the award and bowl. We cut to a shot where the thief moves the painting, revealing a safe behind it. We cut back to the curtains and table. The table starts rocking from the wind. We cut back to the safe. The thief, who seemingly knows the code, is unlocking it. We cut to a close shot of the bowl on the table. One of the golden objects falls out of it. We cut to the safe. The thief opens the safe door. We cut back to the glowing button. We cut back to the safe. The thief takes out a small box from the safe. He opens it, revealing necklaces inside. We cut back to the curtains and table. The table rocks harder and falls. We quickly fade to a slow motion shot of the table falling. We cut to another shot. We see the award hit the ground and the golden objects scatter everywhere in slow motion. We cut to the thief's point of view. He turns around to see the table has fallen. We cut to a shot where we closely see the fallen table, award, bowl and golden objects. The curtains are still blowing. We cut back to the thief's point of view. He walks towards the table. We cut back to the glowing button, then to the point of view as he keeps walking, and then back to the glowing button. We cut to a shot of the necklaces from the small box being dropped on the statuette in slow motion. We cut back to the glowing button. The thief presses the button, causing it to stop blinking and just keep glowing. Faded white circles blow out from the button (wide bars were on top and bottom of the screen, the circles erase them), as we fade to a black background. We see the white outline of a pause symbol with the red play symbol on it. At the bottom of the screen, we see the teal blue word "HENDRING". The pause symbol and word then fade out, leaving the play symbol on the screen. It fades out after a couple of seconds. FX/SFX: All live-action ending with animation. A very well thought out script with a creepy atmosphere; quitethe effort is put into it. The animation at the end is good enough to pass as not cheesy. Cheesy Factor: The H button doesn't even budge when the thief presses it (it might be a touch button), the golden object falls out of the bowl as the table isn't rocking, and was the whole short movie with the thief really necessary? With all of this, it's definitely one of the longest but most well-done home video logos ever. Music/Sounds: Synthesized music. The wind blows, safe opening and the one golden object falling are heard. Every time the H button blinks, a weird humming/buzz is heard. Now, for the rest: humming is heard at the beginning. The pitch gets higher. When the thief appears, a brief, sharp whoosh is heard (and will be often heard throughout the logo) as the music becomes scarier, more "thriller"-like. A ding is heard when the VCR turns on. The pitch is lowered as the thief gets closer to the painting. Weird sound effects are heard when the safe is revealed and when the table falls. A twinkle is heard when the necklaces are revealed, and again when they are dropped on the award. The H button's buzz noise is played longer after the thief presses it and stops as the final logo appears. The pitch gets higher and the music ends. Availability: Unknown. Not much is said about this company, and we don't know what they released, but it should be retained on said video releases. Editor's Note: This logo is famous due to its long length. Category:United Kingdom Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Longest Logos